Space Tours
This is The Attraction Called Space Tours Which is the Parent Spinoff to Star Tours and Star Tours: The Adventure Continues. This Ride Will Be a Simulator Ride That Replaces the Tomorrowland Theater and Be the Tokyo Disneyland Version of the Star Tours Building. The Starspeeder 3000 Will Be Modified as The SpaceSpeeder 3000 Which are Driving by RX Droids and the Colors Will Be white with a blue pin stripe. This Magic Kingdom Attraction is Based on the French Novel "From the Earth to the Moon. Plot Guest Enter the Building and Went to the Queue Area Where Audio Animatronic Versions of Johnny 5 and Tom Morrow is Working on the SpaceSpeeder 3000. Guests then enter a maintenance area where an apparently underproductive G5 Droid performs repairs on another droid while being distracted by the observing guests, and another droid inadvertently points out all the supposed flaws of the SpaceSpeeder 3000 and its RX pilots. Then Television monitors show Raini Rodriguez who has been assigned to maintenance on the StarSpeeder that guests are about to board, and Finally Got the Ship Fixed. Following this, Selena Gomez presents an instruction video (reminiscent of the original) to the guests on how to fasten their seat belts and where to place their belongings followed by the English and Spanish. Once the doors to the SpaceSpeeder 3000 open, guests enter one of several ride simulators. After the doors close, RX-24 (AKA Captain Rex) chats up the guests about the trip as he sets up. It happens to be his Second flight. He Take Guests on the Moon and Leaves the NASA Spaceport by Mistake. Once in space, Rex puts the ship in Light Speed, but overshoots the ship's intended destination, passing the Moon and Ending Up on a Space Rock. The ship gets trapped inside one of the larger comets and has to maze its way out. Upon escaping the comet, the ship encounters a Black Hole and Wipe Out the Guests and Ship. but manages to get loose when a Astronaunt (Who Played by Tom Hanks) provides assistance by destroying the tractor beam's generator. With the tractor beam deactivated, the SpaceSpeeder escapes the Yolkian planet. Soon the ship accompanies the Rebellion on a massive assault on King Goobot's Planet. TheN Rex Escapes from The Yolkian Plaent and Takes Guests on the Moon, Planets of Neptune, Pluto and Jupiter. A final light speed jump sends the SpaceSpeeder back where it started, But not before a near collision with a fuel truck in the spaceport. Characters RX-24 (Captain Rex) ROX-N Tom Morrow Johnny 5 R2-D7 G5-6T G5-8T SK-Z38 Lady Droid T3 R3-D3 R2-D9 Dan Android C.A.L.L.I.E. Unidentified Space Tours Droid Supervisor (Mon Calamari) F-22 F-23 F-24 DL-X2 R2-MK Officer Zzzzyxxx R5-D2 P6 S4 SK-Z38 Max the Trimaxion Drone Ship Celebrites Selena Gomez Raini Rodriguez Tom Hanks Jason Segel Adam West Drake Bell Out of Service Droids Kermit the Frog Perry the Platypus Snoopy Woodstock 3T-RNE Cast Raini Rodriguez as Herself Selena Gomez as Herself/Video Preshow Host Tim Blaney as Johnny 5 Nathan Lane as Tom Morrow Paul Reubens as Captain Rex (RX-24) Mike West as G5-6T Tom Fitzgerald as G5-8T Lisa Henson as ROX-N Tabitha Morella as C.A.L.L.I.E. Triva The Post Show of This Attraction is Based on Tokyo Disneyland's Star Tours. On Captain Rex, a bright red tag can be seen attached to his torso. The tag says "Warning! Remove before Flight". This tag is a reference to similar labels placed on some aircraft parts. Captain Rex's Line is Now Saying That "Now what's the matter? Oh no! Comets" Instead of "Now what's the matter? Comets? Comets!" C.A.L.L.I.E. from Suite Life on Deck Episode "Computer Date" is Being Reused to modified to operate via Audio-Animatronic. C3PO and R2-D2 Does Not Appears on This Attraction, Due to Star Tours: The Adventures Conitnue at Walt Disney Studios Park Florida. In the queue, you can see a model of Kermit the Frog, Snoopy, Woodstock and Perry the Platypus made out of spare parts when you get to the overhead conveyer belt. The Droid Rooms Musical Track from the Original Star Tours is Being Brought Back as a Background Music of Space Tours Attraction at the Magic Kingdom in Florida. During the First Queue Area of This Attraction, The Clips and Footages are Going to Be from The Timekeeper, America the Beautiful and Magic Carpet Around the World is Seen. Disneyland's Innoventions Version of Tom Morrow Animatronic was Reused. References of Flight to the Moon and Original Star Tours Will Be Appear and Heard. Destinations Destiny Islands North Islands (From Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, Frosty the Snowman, Santa Claus is Comin' to Town, Rudolph's Shiny New Year, Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July and Jack Frost) Hoth Tatooine Endor Naboo Coruscant Twlight Town Radiant Garden Pixie Hollow Disney Town Disney Castle Dwarf Woodlands Neverland Beast's Castle Mathmagicland Halloween Town Port Royal Symphony of Sorcery Land of Oz Fraggle Rock Sesame Street Thunder Mesa Phantom Canyon Prankster's Paradise PolieVille Timeless River Country of the Muskeeters Traverse Town The Grid Castle of Dreams Warner Bros. Studios Category:Walt Disney World Resort